A Strange Turn of Events
by LadyShadow12
Summary: This is a story I started about 2 years ago, but never finished. It's from my old account, Clever Kitty. Anway, Kaiba is a baby, and no one knows how or why accept for members of a secret organization called Second Wind. Rated for later language and viole
1. Chapter 1

This is Clever Kitty, or centaursaremyfriends as most of you know me. This is a story from my old account; I'm moving it to this one because I actually use this account… So I'm not plagiarizing. Anyway, this is a story I'm continuing after 2 years, 2 years of evil school work and projects. Enjoy, it's been too long since I had a review.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: centaursaremyfriends does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

centaursaremyfriends: Hello people! This is one of my first fics so be nice!

Seto: You've been eating sugar haven't you?

centaursaremyfriends: No… On with the story!

It was a cold autumn night. Kaiba was walking around town, looking for his cat, Teaser.

Seto: "Teaser! Teaser where are you!" He yelled. 'Where is he? I just hope he's alright'

Voice: "Midnight!"

Seto: "What was that?"

Voice: "Midnight where are you!"

Seto: "Who's there?"

Voice: "It's me, Serenity." She said as she stepped out from the shadows

Seto: "What are you doing out this late?"

Serenity: "I can't find my cat, Midnight. What about you?"

Seto: "I'm looking for my kitten, Teaser."

Serenity: "This is too much coincidence."

Joey: "Serenity, look what I found!"

Serenity: "What big brother?"

Joey: "Your kitty cat."

Serenity: "Midnight!" She scooped the jet black cat into her arms and hugged him tight.

Midnight: ()

Joey: "Hey Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

Seto: "I'm looking for my kitten. His name is Teaser. He is black with white feet, a white belly, and a white tail tip. Have you seen him?"

Joey: "No, and frankly I don't care."

Serenity: "Come on Joey, he needs our help!"

Joey: (Mumbling something vulgar.)

Serenity: "Joseph Wheeler!"

Joey: (Knew he was in trouble because Serenity only used his full name when she was REALLY mad at him.) "Okay I'll help."

Seto: "Thank you."

So they searched al night. After about 4 hours of searching…

Seto: "Teaser! You're okay!"

Teaser: OO

Serenity: "Seto, your squishing him!"

Seto: "Oops, sorry Teaser."

Teaser: O

Seto: (Looks a the tiny kitten he is holding.) "Thank you. If something had happened to him, I don't know what I would do!"

Joey: "You're welcome."

Seto: "Joey?"

Joey: "Yea?"

Seto: "I'm sorry for all the things I've done and said. Can you forgive me?"

Joey: "What the fuck? Are you sick or something?"

Seto: "No, I don't think so."

Joey: "Are you sure you're alright?

Seto: "Yea pretty sure."

Serenity: (Feels Kaiba's forehead.)

Seto: "What are you doing?"

Serenity: "Trying to see if you have a fever."

Seto: "Why?"

Serenity: "Because you're acting weird."

Seto: "Why?"

Serenity: "I don't know, you tell us."

Seto: "Why?"

Serenity: (is becoming very irritated.) "Shut up!"

Joey: "Stop it Kaiba!"

Serenity: "I think maybe we should take him to see a doctor."

Seto: (Is sitting on near by park bench, smiling simply, completely oblivious as to what is going on.)

Joey: "Why do you think that?"

Serenity: "One, he is burning up. Two, he is acting like a two-year-old. Three, he has a booger hanging out of his nose!"

Joey: "Okay that last one was kinda gross."

Serenity: "Whatever. Seto, can you come here?" She said it as sweetly as she possibly could.

Seto: "No."

Serenity: "I have a cookie."

Seto: "No."

Serenity: "If you don't come here right now I will give you a time out!"

Seto: (Walks up to Serenity with a guilty look on his face.)

Joey: "How did you do that?"

Serenity: "He was acting like a child so I'm going to treat him like a child."

Joey: "Okaaaay? What do we do with him now?"

Seto: "Can I have some ice cream?" ()

Joey/Serenity: "No!"

Seto: (Sulking ;;)

Joey: "I say we take him to a psychiatrist."

Seto: "What's that?"

Joey: "A kind of doctor."

Seto: (O.O) "I don't want to go to the doctor!"

Serenity: "It'll be okay." (She gives him a hug)

Seto: "Can I have some ice cream now?"

Serenity: "Sure."

Seto: ()

Meanwhile…

Marik: "Something isn't right."

Isis: "What do you mean by that?"

Marik: "I don't really know, I just feel something weird is going to happen or has already happened."

Isis: "Why don't you call Yami?"

Marik: "Fine"

Phone conversation

Yami: "Hello?"

Marik: "Hello. Look I need some help."

Yami: "What do you want? It's 4:00 in the morning."

Marik: "I just have this feeling something strange is going to happen."

Yami: "Can it wait until I'm awake?"

Marik: "Yea I guess so."

Yami: "Whatever." (Hangs up.)

Marik: "That was rude."

Isis: "What did he say?"

Marik: "He told me to call him in the morning, and then he hung up."

Isis: "Maybe you're just tired. Why don't you go to sleep?"

Marik: "Okay."

Meanwhile, outside the ice cream parlor…

Seto: (licking an ice cream cone.)

Serenity: "You have ice cream all over your face."

Seto: (looks up innocently, with a chocolate covered face.)

Serenity: (Takes a napkin and tries to wipe off the chocolate.)

Seto: (starts to squirm)

Serenity: "Hold still."

Seto: (Keeps squirming.)

Serenity: (Grabs Kaiba's face and wipes off the chocolate.)

Seto: (Places what remains of the ice cream cone on Joey's head.)

Joey: "Hey you little brat!"

Seto: (smiles innocently.)

Joey: "What did you do that for!"

Seto: (Puppy eyes) sniff

Joey: "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Seto: "You're mean."

Serenity: (cuddles Seto in her arms.) 'I hope this is just a bad dream.'

Little of they know, his was just a taste of what was to come.

centaursaremyfriends: So what do you think?

Seto: Why are you making me act like a baby?

centaursaremyfriends: Because I can.

Seto: That is a dumb reason.

Yugi/Tea/Ryou/Bakura/Yami Marik/Tristan/Duke: Where are we in this story?

centaursaremyfriends: Just wait. I'll put you all in my next chappie!

Pegasus: What about me?

centaursaremyfriends: Not a chance!

Pegasus: Why?

centaursaremyfriends: Because you're a freak who needs to find a hobby, other than stealing people's souls and being an overall…!

Seto: covers centaursaremyfriends's mouth Language…


	2. Things Just Got Weirder

Disclaimer: centaursaremyfriends does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

centaursaremyfriends: Hi I'm back with another chappie!

Marik: You told me you were going to add a weird twist to this one.

centaursaremyfriends: The whole story is weird!

Marik: Okay, keep your hair on!

centaursaremyfriends: (glares death at Marik.) On with the story!

Next morning Serenity woke up at home in her bed.

Serenity: "Wow what a weird dream."

Then she looks on the floor and screams.

Serenity: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Seto: "Why are you screaming?"

Serenity: "What are you doing here?"

Seto: (Picks up his kitten.) "You helped me find my kitten, then you told me I was actin' weird, then you took me out for ice cream, then you…"

Serenity: "Okay I get it." (thinks) "Why are you acting like a little kid?"

Seto: "Am I not supposed to act like this?"

Serenity: "Your 16!"

Seto: "I know." (smiles cutely)

Joey: "Hey Serenity I had this weird dream where…"

Seto: "Hello."

Joey: "I must still be dreaming." (He's in denial.)

Serenity: "No all that stuff actually happened."

Joey: "You're joking."

Serenity: "No, I'm not."

Seto: "I'm hungry."

Joey: "Shaddap!"

Seto: (starts to cry.)

Serenity: "Joey!"

Joey: "What?"

Serenity: "Be nice to him!"

Joey: "Why should I?"

Serenity: "Because he isn't in his right state of mind!"

Joey: "So you're saying he's crazy?"

SMACK!

Joey: (O) "Ouch…"

Seto was watching this while absentmindedly petting the struggling Teaser.

Teaser: (OO) "Meow…"

Seto: "Are you my mommy?" Seto said out of the blue.

(Anime fallout sequence)

Seto: "What did I do?"

Serenity: "Nothing. No, I'm not your mommy and frankly, if I wasn't so nice of a person, I would have left your butt outside to freeze."

Seto: (OO)

Joey: (fainted.)

Teaser: (--)

RING, RING

Serenity: "Oh that's the door bell."

Serenity opens the door o find Mokuba standing outside.

Serenity: "Hi Mokuba."

Mokuba: "Hi Serenity. Have you seen my brother?"

Serenity: "Yea, he's inside. We found him last night and he was acting really weird."

Mokuba: "What kind of weird?"

Serenity: "Acting like a toddler weird."

Mokuba: "What did you do to him?"

Serenity: "Nothing, we just sort of found him that way."

Mokuba: "What was he doing when you found him?"

Serenity: "He was looking for his cat, Teaser."

Mokuba: "Okay, and when did he start acting weird?"

Serenity: "A few minuets after we returned his kitten to him."

Mokuba: "Do you think it's the cat?"

Serenity: "I doubt it. I say we take him to a psychiatrist."

Mokuba: "I agree."

Seto: "I'm hungry! I wanna eat!" He moaned

Serenity: "Alright, we'll eat!"

At the restaurant…

Serenity: "Have you two had enough yet?"

Seto/Joey: (shake their heads, with their mouths full of food.)

Serenity/Mokuba: (--)

One hour later…

Serenity: "I have never seen you eat that much." (Thinks.) "Then again, I've hardly ever seen you eat at all."

Mokuba: "Okay, come on! Let's go!"

Seto: "Why?"

Serenity: "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

Seto: "But I wanna know now!"

Serenity: "Be quiet or I'll give you a time out and I mean it this time!"

Seto: (Sulking.)

Marik, Isis, and Y/M were headed to the restaurant when they spotted Joey, Seto, Serenity, and Mokuba walking down the sidewalk.

Isis: "Hi Serenity!"

Serenity: "Hi Isis!"

Marik: "Why are you hanging out with Kaiba?"

Serenity: "It's a long story, a very long story."

At Serenity's house…

Marik: "I think Hell just froze over."

Isis: "This is a very unbelievable story."

Serenity: "I know but it's true."

Seto: (Clinging to a teddy bear he had found) "I'm sleepy."

Joey: "Then take a nap!"

Seto: (puppy eyes.)

Joey: "What do you want now?"

Seto: "A story."

(Anime Fallout Sequence.)

Seto: "What did I do?"

Isis: "Okay, now I believe you."

RING! RING!

Serenity: "Now who could that be?" (Opens door)

Yugi/Yami/Duke/Tristan/Tea/Ryou/Bakura/Mai: "Hi Serenity."

Serenity: "What's up you guys?"

Yugi: "Hi Joey! How are…"

Yugi never finished his sentence. Joey wasn't even listening anyways. He was to busy yelling at Seto. Seto just sat there, curled up on the sofa, still clinging to the teddy bear.

Serenity: "JOSEPH WHEELER STOP BEING MEAN TO HIM!"

Joey: (OO) "Uh oh, I'm in trouble."

SMACK!

Joey: (O)

Serenity: "Now leave him alone!"

Joey: "Yes ma'am!"

Yugi: "What's going on?"

So once again, Serenity explained what had happened, emphasizing Joey's name every time she said it. Joey winced every time she did that.

Bakura: "So Kaiba has been turned into a toddler. This could prove amusing."

Bakura calmly got close to Seto's face.

Seto: (Looks up curiously, wondering what on earth Bakura was doing.)

Bakura: "Boo."

Seto: (Shivering in terror. OO)

Bakura: "Baby."

Serenity/Tea: "STOP BOTHERING HIM! CAN'T YOU BE NICE FOR AT LEAST A MINUET?"

Bakura: "No" ()

SMACK!

Bakura: (O)

Seto: "Mommy, make the mean man go away."

Serenity: "For the last time, I'M NOT YOUR MOMMY!"

Seto: "But if you're not my mommy, then who is?"

Mokuba: "She's dead."

Seto: "What does 'dead' mean?"

Mokuba: "It's kinda like being asleep and never waking up."

Seto: "Is that bad?"

Mokuba: "Well, yes. But everybody dies; it's something you can't control."

Seto: "Is mommy going to come back?"

Mokuba: "No, mommy isn't going to come back."

Seto: "Never?"

Mokuba: "Never."

Seto: "Never ever?"

Mokuba: (becoming annoyed) "SHE IS NEVER GOING TO COME BACK! SHE IS GONE FOREVER!"

Seto: (;;) (Starts to cry.)

Mokuba: "Do you understand now?"

Seto: (Slowly nods his head up and down, still crying.)

Serenity: "Mokuba!"

Mokuba: "What?"

Tea: "You hurt his feelings!"

Mokuba: "What do you mean?"

Mai: "You were yelling at him!"

Tea: "Look at him."

Seto: (Looking at them innocently, wondering what everyone was yelling about.)

Mai/Serenity/Tea: "Awwww, he's so cute."

Seto: (Cocks his head to the side, looking confused."

Tea: "Cute."

Serenity: "He would look cuter if he had some clothes that matched his personality."

Mai: "Yea."

Tea: "You mean like little kid clothes?"

Serenity: "Exactly. I know, how about we make him some?"

Tea/Mai: "Yea!"

Serenity: "We can use Joey's baby pictures for inspiration!"

Joey: "What…did…she…say?"

Serenity/Tea/Mai: "You don't have a choice in the matter!"

Joey: (OO)

centaursaremyfriends: Hope you enjoyed!

Seto: I had better get something out of this.

centaursaremyfriends: Be quiet or I'll have you in diapers next chapter!

Seto: (Mumbling something vulgar.)

centaursaremyfriends: What was that?

Seto: Nothing

centaursaremyfriends: I need suggestions for my next few chapters. Oh and if you want to give any of the characters gifts/torture devises, please tell me and they will appear in my next chappie!


	3. Transformations

Disclaimer: centaursaremyfriends does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

centaursaremyfriends: Hello and this would be chapter three of my little fan fic!

Seto: Oh boy, more torture.

centaursaremyfriends: Shush you! Anyway, on with the story!

Everybody stared as Tea, Serenity, and Mai came walking down the sidewalk, carrying bags full of blue and green fabric, along with blue and green thread.

Tea: "Do you think we have enough?"

Serenity: "I'm positive. I took all the measurements right before we left."

Mai: "I bet that was a struggle."

Serenity: "No, he didn't move a muscle."

Tea: "He must really think you're his mom."

Serenity: "I thought about that, and until this is over, I'll just pretend to be his mommy."

Mai: "That's sweet."

When they arrive back at Serenity's house, they heard Seto crying, as well as Bakura laughing.

Seto: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (;;)

Bakura: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Serenity: "BAKURA!"

Bakura: "Uh oh."

SMACK!

Bakura: "Ow…" (O)

Tea: "Ryou, can't you keep your Yami under control?"

Ryou: (Shakes head)

Serenity: (Walks over to Seto and puts her arms around him.) "Shhhh, its okay baby, its okay."

Bakura: "I think I'm going to barf."

Tea/Mai: (OO) (Step away from Bakura)

Seto: (Stopped crying.) "Mommy, what's all that stuff for?"

Serenity: (Smiles gently) "You'll see."

Tea, Mai, and Serenity spent hours working on clothes for Seto. Tea was making some bib overalls. Mai was making some shirts. Serenity was making footsie pajamas. And sometime after midnight, Seto came walking in. He looked tired and a little sick.

Seto: "Mommy?"

Serenity: "Yes?"

Seto: "I don't feel so good." (Holding stomach.)

Serenity: "What's wrong?"

Seto: "My tummy hurts."

Serenity: "Don't worry. How about we get something to make you feel better?"

Seto: "Okay." (Barfs on floor.)

Serenity: "Oh no, poor baby."

Seto: (Looks a bit pale.) "Sorry Mommy."

Then Serenity noticed something, Seto was shorter. He used to be six feet tall, now he was around five foot, four inched tall.

Serenity: 'What on Earth?'

Mai: "This might just be me, but is he… shorter?"

Tea: "No, he is shorter."

Serenity: Weird."

Tea: "Do you think something happened that caused him to turn into a kid?"

Mai/Tea/Serenity: "Nah."

Seto: "Mommy?"

Serenity: "Yes?"

Seto: "Who's my daddy?"

Serenity: "Good question." 'Wait, now I can get my revenge on Joey for teasing him.' (Evil thoughts)

Seto: "Do you even know?"

Serenity: "Do you remember the blonde guy who was with me in the park?"

Seto: "You mean the guy with the funny hair do? Yep! He's silly."

Serenity: "He's your daddy."

Seto: "Oh."

Serenity: "We made something for you."

Seto: "Really? What is it?"

Serenity, Mai, and Tea showed him his new clothes. Seto just looked surprised.

Mai: "Do you like them?"

Seto: (Goofy grin.)

Mai: "I'll take that as a yes."

Seto: (barfs again.)

Serenity: "Oh, I forgot his tummy was upset."

Seto: (Covered in barf.) "I'm going to go back to bed now." (Holding his stomach.)

Serenity: "Do you want some water?"

Seto: "Yes please."

Tea: "I'll get it."

Seto: "Okay." ()

Tea runs into the kitchen, and comes back moments later with a glass of water.

Seto: "Thank you ma'am."

Joey: (Woken up by all the noise.) "Can you guys keep it down?" (Steps in barf.) "EWWW! OH GROSS! WHO PUKED ON THE FLOOR?"

Seto: (Really embarrassed.) "I did. I'm sorry Daddy." (Stares guiltily at the floor.)

Joey: "Why you little…" (Realizes what Seto said.) "Hold on…Daddy?"

Serenity: "Sorry, his tummy is upset."

Joey: "And?"

Serenity: "I told him you were his daddy."

Joey: "YOU WHAT?"

Serenity: "You heard me! You keep picking on him so you may as well help take care of him!"

Joey: (Cowering in fear of being smacked.) "Yes master."

Seto: (Drinks water.) "Daddy, can I…" (Barfs on Joey.)

Joey: "YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Seto: "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

Joey: "THAT WAS ON PURPOSE!"

Serenity: "JOSEPH WHEELER, LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU HAD BETTER STOP IT OR I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR…"

Mai and Tea covered Serenity's mouth.

Tea: "Serenity, you may want to watch your language."

Serenity: "Sorry, I guess I lost control."

Joey: (OO) "Serenity, remind me to make you mad ever again."

Serenity: "Okay Joey."

Seto: (OO) "Am I still alive?"

Serenity: "No your dead." (Sarcasm.)

Seto: "Am I in heaven?" (Looks at Joey.) "OH NO! HE'S HERE! THIS MUST BE THE OTHER PLACE!"

Joey: (Face fault.)

Serenity: "I was joking."

Seto: "Oh."

Tea: "That was weird."

Mai: "Guys."

Serenity: (Laughing.)

Mai: "Guys."

Tea: "Laughing."

Mai: "GUYS!"

Everybody else: "WHAT?"

Mai: "Kaiba is shrinking."

Everybody: "WHAT?"

They all look at Seto he was lying on the floor, naked. He was the size of an infant.

Seto: (Cutely cocks head to the side.)

Mai/Tea/Serenity: "CUTE!" ()

Joey: "Uh, guys? He's naked."

Mai/Tea/Serenity: (Face fault.)

Serenity: "Joey, put some clothes on, run to the store, and buy some diapers."

Joey: "No."

Mai/Tea/Serenity: (Nodding their heads, smiling evilly.)

Joey: "Crap."

Seto: (Cries.)

Serenity: "Oh, what's wrong?"

Seto: Burp

Serenity: "How cute." ()

So anyway, Seto is now an infant, and doesn't remember who he is or where he came from. What happens next? Only I know.(Authoress.)

centaursaremyfriends: Well, the end of another chappie! Oh and my cats say hi!

Seto: (Drooling on the sofa.)

Serenity: (Picks up Seto and cleans up drool.) Sorry about that.

centaursaremyfriends: No problem, I hate that sofa.

Serenity: (Sets Seto down on the floor.)

Cat: (Lies down next to Seto.)

Seto: (Drools on cat.)

Cat: (Runs away and cleans itself.)

Serenity: Poor Kitty. Seto, why are you drooling?

Seto: Burp

Serenity: Cute! ()

Seto: (Blows spit bubble.)

centaursaremyfriends: Riiiiight. Well, see you later!


	4. Rock a Bye Baby?

Disclaimer: We all know the drill… centaursaremyfriends does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

centaursaremyfriends: Sorry I'm so late in posting this story but I've been really tied up. (Points to chair with a coil of rope sitting on it.)

Serenity: (Holding Seto.) Hey centaursaremyfriends, what do you think is a better disposable or cloth diapers?

centaursaremyfriends: On the one hand, disposable, you don't have to wash them. On the other hand, cloth, because they are more cost effective.

Serenity: So which one?

centaursaremyfriends: Cloth, if you don't have a lot of money to go buy fifty packs of disposable diapers. Disposable if you have a couple of hundred dollars to spend on fifty packs of disposable diapers.

Serenity: For all the years before they are potty trained?

centaursaremyfriends: For every couple of months.

Serenity: Oh boy.

Joey: "THAT is a lot of dirty diapers."

Serenity/ centaursaremyfriends: Shut up.

centaursaremyfriends: ON WITH THE STORY!

Seto: (Sleeping on the sofa.)

Serenity: "He's so cute when he's asleep."

Mai: "Hey, do you have any of Joey's baby pictures?"

Serenity: "Yep!" (Pulls out a HUGE photo album labeled "Little Joey.")

Mai: "How cute!"

Tea: "I hope Joey doesn't find out, some of these are kinda embarrassing."

Serenity: "You mean like these?" (Points to a page with three pictures on it: One of Joey naked on a rug grinning with his one tooth, one of him in the bath tub crying, one of him using the potty grinning, and one of him running around the house naked and screaming while his mom is chasing him.)

Tea: "Who took these?"

Serenity: "My dad."

Mai: "You could use these for blackmail."

Serenity/Tea: (Oo)

Mai: "Okay, not one of my best ideas."

Knock on door.

Serenity: "I'll get it! And Mai put up that photo album, please."

Mai: (Places album back under the sofa.)

Serenity: (Opens door.) "Hi Yugi!"

Yugi: "Hi Serenity! Where's Kaiba?"

Serenity: "Asleep." yawns

Yugi: "Okay, can I come in?"

Serenity: "Sure, sure…" (REALLY sleepy)

Yugi: (Walks in.) Hi guys! How are y…" (Spots baby Kaiba.) "Who? What? When? Were?…How did this happen?"

Serenity: (Really impatient from lack of sleep.) "Do I LOOK like I know?"

Yugi: (Really freaked O.O) "No, no not at all!" (Raises hands in defense.)

Seto: (Wakes up and begins to cry.)

Serenity: (Picks him up and cradles him in her arms.) "What do you want now?" (Really exasperated.)

Joey: (Walks in, with grocery bags full of diapers, blankets, toys, bottles, baby formula, baby oil, baby powder, and baby clothes.) "Hi Serenity! Oh and to let you know, I took the liberty of purchasing a crib, a playpen, a stroller, and a car seat even though it wasn't on your list. I thought we would need it."

Serenity: (O.O) "Is it just me, or did Joey just get smarter?"

Mai: "No, he just got smarter."

Joey: (WAY to cheerful.) "I also got some books that might help!"

Meanwhile…somewhere in Domino city…

Voice 1: "My work is done, you take over now."

Voice two: "Yes Mistress Izumi."

Izumi: "You know what to do Nameko, make sure they treat him fairly, and don't screw it up this time!"

Nameko: "Yes Mistress." (Leaves.)

Izumi: "Why do I put up with these incompetent apprentices?"

Voice: "Because if you didn't, we wouldn't be able to help people."

Izumi: "Kiki? How did you get here?"

Kiki: "You shouldn't have given this job to Nameko, she is so clumsy. She'll mess this up, as usual."

Izumi: "Kiki?"

Kiki: "Yes?"

Izumi: "Shut up."

Kiki: "Yes ma'am."

BACK AT JOEY'S HOUSE…

Joey: (Assembling crib.) "Serenity, have you seen my screw driver?"

Serenity: You left it under the sink when you were fixing that leek."

Joey: "Thanks." (Goes to get screw driver.)

Seto: (Yawns and rolls over, asleep in his playpen.)

Serenity: "Isn't he cute?"

Joey: "Sure is!"

Serenity: "SHHHHHHH! You don't want to wake him up!"

Joey: "Sorry."

Seto: (Wakes up, yawns, then burps.)

Joey/Serenity: "AWWWWWWWW!"

Nameko: (Hanging upside down outside the window.) "Things seem okay for now."

Kiki: (Was sent to keep an eye on Nameko.) "Don't forget your mission, to give this poor person a second chance at life. To have loving parents, to have friends, to be happy." (Thinks.) "And to make sure these people sure as hell don't screw this up either!"

centaursaremyfriends: End of Chapter Four! Please review!

Seto: (BIG burp.)

centaursaremyfriends: Does he ever stop doing that?

Serenity: He can't help it! You want to hold him? (Sees Clever Kitty's puppy face.)

centaursaremyfriends: Sure!

Serenity: (Hands Seto to Clever Kitty.)

Seto: (Drools on centaursaremyfriends's FAVORITE SWEATER!)

centaursaremyfriends: EWWWWWWWW GROSS!

Serenity: Sorry. (Takes Seto.)

centaursaremyfriends: Its okay, it'll wash out.

Joey: "Got ya a present!" (Walks in and gives Clever Kitty a shirt that says "Daddy's Girl".)

centaursaremyfriends: (Reads shirt.) I am NOT a Daddy's Girl!

Joey: You are a Daddy's Girl, all girls are!

centaursaremyfriends/Serenity/Tea/Mai/Isis: (Glares at Joey. And if glares could kill, Joey would be dead a million time over!)


	5. Speaking?

Disclaimer: Does centaursaremyfriends own Yu-Gi-Oh? Let's say it together NO!

centaursaremyfriends: Hello and welcome to chapter 5! Sorry again for the lateness, I've been kinda busy with projects for school and homework, and who knows what else!

Serenity: This story is getting weird…

centaursaremyfriends: So? Anywho ON WITH THE STORY!

It had been a few weeks since the strange event of Seto turning into a baby. Seto had just started walking and it looked like he was going to start talking.

Serenity: "Say 'Mama'."

Seto: sitting in high chair giving Serenity a confused look.

Joey: holding a video camera "Say 'Dada'."

Seto: looks a Joey like he's crazy.

Serenity: "Come on, say 'Mama'."

Seto: "Ma…ma."

Serenity: "Yay! You said your first word!"

Joey: mumbles "Mama's Boy."

Serenity: "I heard that! What do you mean 'Mama's Boy'?"

Joey: "I mean that he is a Mama's Boy."

Serenity: "Oh and your not?"

Joey: "Well, I, uh…"

Serenity: "Now who's the Mama's boy?"

Joey: "Me." hangs head

Serenity: "Do you promise to be a good boy from now on?"

Joey: nods head solemnly

Serenity: "I'm going to take Seto to the park."

Serenity and Seto were heading into Cherri Blossom Park.

centaursaremyfriends: I'm going to leave it here due to SEVERE writers block right now!

Joey: HA HA!

centaursaremyfriends: Shut up Joey or I'll make sure you suffer to the greatest extent of my power in the next chapter!

Joey: gulp

centaursaremyfriends: REALLY evil thoughts READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
